Speak Now
by splashfire99
Summary: Tsubasa Otori and Sakura Miyotei have always been a couple, until Tsubasa's parents force him into marrying another girl. Sakura is devastated. But she has one last chance to make things right: But will she speak now? TsubasaxOC(Sakura) A songfic based on the song by Taylor Swift!
1. Intro

**Things to note:**

**Splashfire99:** Most of my OCs will be mentioned in this story. And I have a LOT of OCs. **OC Role Call!**

Kairi Tategami: My favourite OC.

Beyblade: Thermal Dolphin

Meiko Mitsune: Kairi's childhood friend.

Beyblade; Flame Cruxius

Carol Mark: She loves curry puffs!

Beyblade: Snow Polaris

Miku Kitsuma: The sharp eared girl.

Beyblade: Aqua Neptune

Riko Izune: Zeo's girlfriend.

Miya Izune: Riko's younger sister and Toby's girlfriend. She used to be a cheater, before Toby came up with a plan to teach her a lesson. (Sorry, Riko. You tried your best to advise her on that, too!)

Celine: Yu's girlfriend. She has a paper clip, which she uses to pick locks when needed.

Candice: Kenta's girlfriend.

Beyblade: Ice Altaria (Is that how it's spelt?)

And most importantly…

**Sakura Miyotei: Tsubasa's girlfriend, and the main character of this story.**

**Beyblade: Earth Falcon**


	2. Speak Now

Speak Now

Sakura Miyotei sat at her table, emotionlessly staring at the calendar. Today was 26 September. At 4p.m, it would be her boyfriend, Tsubasa's wedding. By 4.45 p.m., he would be married. To someone else. Sakura couldn't blame Tsubasa. His stupid, money faced parents had forced him into marrying some rich girl named Ayuka Kasumito, or they would disown him. Tsubasa had no choice but to agree. But besides being rich, Ayuka and her family were also infamous for being the SNOOTIEST, MOST SELFISH AND STUCK UP family in the whole town. All of Tsubasa's friends pitied on her because of this.

Anyway, Sakura flipped her gaze to the clock. It was 3.45 p.m. She felt helpless. By the time the clock struck 4p.m., the wedding would be going to start. _Well don't just sit there!_ A small voice in her head yelled. _What can I do?!_ Sakura silently argued. _Hey! Ever heard of the song Speak Now?_ The voice snapped. Sakura froze. And within a few minutes, she ran out of her house, hopped onto her bicycle, and tore down the streets towards the church.

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl  
_

Sakura parked her bicycle near a tree and silently sneaked through the back door. She hid behind a row of seats. There were lots of people here. Some were Ayuka's relatives, the ones with lots of jewelry, but Sakura spotted many familiar faces. There was Gingka, Madoka, Masamune, Yu, Ryuga, Meiko, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kairi, Nile, Carol, Demure, Miku, Zeo, Toby, Riko, Miya, Celine, Candice, and Benkei. All of them were dressed in shades of mostly light colours._  
_

_I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel_

She spotted Tsubasa amongst them, wearing the bride groom outfit. He seemed to be rather upset. Just then, Sakura heard a shout. It was coming from behind a door near her. She ducked underneath the seats just as everyone paused. "WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU IDIOT?!" That must've been Ayuka. "YOU'VE RUINED MY EXPENSIVE WEDDING GOWN!" Ayuka's relatives ignored that, but Tsubasa slapped his forehead and sighed. Sakura heard someone quietly whimpering. Of course, that must be Ayuka's younger sister Atsuki, the bridesmaid._  
_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

Sakura shook her head sadly.__

This is  
Surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say

Just then, the door creaked. Sakura quickly crawled to the curtains just as Ayuka and a puffy eyed Atsuki came out. She saw her friends scuttling to their seats. She knew they didn't like Ayuka either. Ayuka exchanged a pleased glance with her parents, thinking everything was going as planned. For now. Sakura hid behind the curtain as she saw Tsubasa standing at the front if=of the aisle, looking gloomy.

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door_

Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now"

After everyone had settled down, the wedding march started to play. But to Sakura, it sounded like someone had died!__

Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march

As Ayuka held her bouquet of roses and was going to walk down the aisle, Sakura saw one of her friends, Celine(Yu's girlfriend) lean over and whisper loudly to Candice (Kenta's girlfriend): "Is it any wonder why Ayuka didn't invite Sakura?" Sakura covered her mouth. She'd almost forgotten! If all of her friends were invited, then why wasn't _she_? Ayuka shot the young Celine a glare. And Celine gasped and shut up.__

And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited  
By your lovely bride-to-be

Sakura held her breath as she watched Ayuka glide down the aisle next to her father like the winner of the Miss Japan contest, with poor Atsuki holding her veil behind. Tsubasa looked blankly at her, hands behind his back. She quietly sighed.__

She floats down the aisle  
Like a pageant queen.  
But I know you wish it was me  
You wish it was me (Don't you?)

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out

And they said "speak now"

Sakura's hands turned to jelly as she watched Ayuka reach the front and face the preacher with Tsubasa. His friends held their breath. Gingka looked rather sorry for his teammate. Madoka was slouching. Kyoya was coldly glaring at Ayuka. His cousin Kairi was folding her arms across her chest and shooting a disgusted look at her, too. Nile didn't seem too happy, either. Sakura's palms began to grow sweaty.__

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out  
And they said, "speak now"

Ayuka's father patted her on the shoulder before she stepped up beside Tsubasa, and he went back to his seat. The preacher took a deep breath. "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Tsubasa Otori…" Tsubasa looked uncomfortable. "… and Ayuka Kasumito." Ayuka smirked._  
_

_I hear the preacher say  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

Sakura gulped. _Here it comes…_ "Whoever objects, **speak now or forever hold your peace.**"_  
_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance_

There was silence. Then, Sakura heard a voice. "I object." A gasp rippled through the people. That's when Sakura realised that voice was hers!_  
_

_I stand up with shaking hands  
All eyes on me_

_This is it. No turning back. _Sakura fearlessly stepped out from behind the curtain. All eyes were on her.__

Horrified looks from  
Everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you.

Ayuka's relatives, especially her parents, looked horrified. Sakura's friends were surprised and happy to see her. "Sakura!" Candice yelled joyfully. Sakura ignored all of that. She was looking only at Tsubasa, who was blushing with an equally surprised look on his face. "Oh, great. You again." Ayuka snorted. Sakura coughed softly and began to speak. " I'm really sorry. I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in like this on a white veil occasion…but…" She looked directly into Tsubasa's eyes. "Tsubasa, you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl." Tsubasa's parents gasped. "Someone throw her out!" One of Ayuka's relatives shouted. Ayuka tugged Tsubasa's arm. "Can we get on with this?" She snapped. "I have got no time to listen to that peasant!" Finally, Tsubasa spoke. "Sakura is not a peasant!" Ayuka was taken aback. "You'd dare to yell at your future wife?!" "You'll never be my future wife!" Tsubasa yelled. Then, to everyone's shock, he jumped off the steps, tore past the gawking faces of Ayuka's relatives, grabbed Sakura's hand, and they ran. "SOMEONE STOP THEM!" Ayuka shrieked, pointing. She was about to run after them when she felt two pairs of hands pulling her back on each side. It was Madoka and Hikaru! The two girls pulled Ayuka back as hard as they could to stop her. Ayuka's relatives were also trying to chase the pair, who had just vanished out the doors, but the rest of the teens quickly formed a barrier from one wall to the other, blocking them.

_So don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door_

Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "speak now"

"DO SOMETHING!" Ayuka screamed at the preacher. The preacher coughed a little. "Everyone calm down!" He yelled. The people below all froze. The preacher looked down at the crowd. "Does the girl love him?" He asked. Miku brushed her dark blue curls from her face and smiled. "We all know Sakura." Kairi dropped her arms and agreed with her friend. "Yep. She loves him a lot." "And does the boy love her back?" This time, Gingka answered. "Uh-huh." "We know he does." Nile added. The preacher then turned back to Ayuka with a sad smile. "Then I'm afraid there's nothing I can do." "What?" Ayuka said. The preacher shook his head. "I know that you forced him to marry you!" He said, glaring at the red faced bride. "So I'm afraid this wedding is off." Ayuka's relatives groaned and left with her, as Sakura's friends cheered. Nile and Kairi shared a hug, Kyoya and Hikaru did a fist pump, Gingka and the other Gan Gan people and their girlfriends(minus Tsubasa and Sakura) did high fives, and Benkei started hugging a random person near him, which was actually Demure. Miku watched the scene and laughed happily.

_And you say  
Let's run away now  
_

Meanwhile, Tsubasa and Sakura were running as fast as they could. Finally, they came to a stop outside Bey Park. They walked inside, sighing with relief. "That was close." Sakura panted. "Yeah." Tsubasa said. He smiled at Sakura. "We have to run away now." "To where?" "to somewhere they can't find us." He then looked down at his tuxedo. "But first, I'll have to change outta this. Meet you at the back door in a few minutes." "Okay." Sakura turned. "Oh, and Sakura?" She turned round. "What?" "I didn't say my vows. I'm so glad you were around, when they said Speak Now."

THE END


End file.
